For many years, zinc oxide-chromium oxide catalysts have been employed for methanol synthesis. Recently, copper oxide-zinc oxide mixtures have also been used as methanol synthesis catalyst. Examples of such catalysts can be found in Belgian Patent 743,652, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,326,956 and 3,514,261.